


World Champion[Art] (Football Dad AU Remix )

by JackyJango



Series: Remixes [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art, Fluff, Football, M/M, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: Football AU- Erik kicking the ball on goal, but not too hard so six-year-old Lorna can stop it.





	World Champion[Art] (Football Dad AU Remix )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tumblr ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284727) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 
  * In response to a prompt by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> My Love for Ikeracity's Football AUs+ My love for Dadneto =Football Dad AU!

**Author's Note:**

> I based the imagery on a picture of Gareth Bale chasing his daughter around the pitch!


End file.
